Rainy Day
by LieutenantSiham
Summary: Another Wachel  or Schueberry  fic. I've been trying to write about other pairings, but the lack of Wemma on the actual show really doesn't help my inspiration.  Anyhow! Enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! I understood that most of you are expecting me to write more chapters to this story, although I didn't plan on doing so (at least not right now), truth is I am lacking inspiration here; but **you are all free to write a sequel to this story**, just send me a message if you do so I can read what you guys come up with. :)_

* * *

«Everything is so fucked up.» Rachel said, as both Will and herself were sitting in the choir room. She leaned back into her chair and saw her teacher run his fingers through his hair two rows of seats before her.

«It is.» he simply answered.

Will and the Glee club co-president met up in the first place, to decide on a set list for regionals, but they eventually ended up talking about their lives. How did either of them get there, really? Barely a year ago, he was married, and expecting a child and he liked Emma, and Emma was in love with him. Now he lost his wife, it turned out the baby was Quinn and Puck's and Emma's last name became Pillsbury-Howell. Rachel also had her own set of troubles, dealing with the fact Finn dumped her, and never really understood that she messed up, because the situation was so confusing: the fact Finn had slept with Santana wasn't what hurt her the most: to see how everybody knew about this but her, and how they kept treating her like a dog was definitely worse. As the silence took over the room once again, leaving them abandoned to their thoughts, Will started thinking about how the two of them actually worsened each other's problems with their respective troubles.

«I'm sorry I've been treating you like this, Rachel. I guess I was so pissed because of my own personal life that I've been irritating. I should have paid more attention to you. I know you've been through painful stuff too.», he apologized, still facing the empty room though, not quite ready to face her just yet.

She sighed and a faint smile took the grave look away from her face. «We all have our problems that's true, but you shouldn't pin this on yourself exclusively. I've been a pain in the/ well, you got my point.» He laughed lightly at her last remark, releasing the tension. «So, for this, I'm sorry.» He didn't even need answering, he knew turning around and flashing her a smile -that smile- would get the message across.

«Okay, I think it was necessary to sort these things out, now how about we play a little music. How would you like to sing?» he added a few seconds later, as he stood up and walked to the piano. She followed him and sat right next to him on the piano bench.

The next day was a Saturday and Rachel decided to go for a walk so she could eventually get these thoughts out of her mind. A student in love with her teacher? She already experienced this the previous year, and it didn't work out for the best: she ended up embarrassing him and herself.

The temperature was quite warm for the season, but the dark clouds seemed to settle, she noted. She continued walking for a little while anyway, but soon the sky grew more menacing and the first rain drops came crashing down on the sidewalk. She quickened her pace and entered the first café that she crossed. By the time, though, she was soaking wet. She ordered a warm tea as the owner of the place handed her a towel and, with a compassionate look, pointed to the restroom. She thanked him and grabbed the fabric. Despite all the effort she put into drying her clothes, the hand-dryer didn't do much for her shirt. She figured the main room was warm enough, and since the rain outside wouldn't stop, she had no better option than just sit, and wait, and sip tea in her wet clothes. With this, she exited the restroom.

«Here you go, young lady» said the owner as he handed her a mug of hot tea. «On the house», he added. Rachel smiled and thanked him, then took a long sip, burning her tongue on the way. But it felt so good. The place was cozy and calm; the warm color of the walls and the multiple lamps in the room contrasted with the torn sky and dark atmosphere she could see through the immense window pane on her right. All of a sudden, she didn't care that her clothes were wet, that her tongue stung or that she didn't really have friends. She just felt so peaceful and comfortable, and realized that making such a big deal of high school was plain insane. She wouldn't believe her dads when they told her this, but now, and for no apparent reason, it just struck her. She was going to do so much more, go to university, start a life in a place maybe 1000 miles away from Lima, Ohio; and then, who would care how popular she was in high school...

«Am I interrupting?» said Will Schuester, a smile on his lips. She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she hadn't even seen him, sitting at the other end of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

«Oh. Hey! Hi! No, you're not interrupting. What are you doing here?» she asked, returning the smile.

«Well I come here often, it's a small place, but it's cozy and favorable to reflection, don't you think? But why are you here? Aren't supposed to live on the other side of town?»

«It is definitely a welcoming place. I just wanted to go for a walk, needed to think about a few things actually... But anyways, so yeah, I was walking and then it started to rain so I got in the first place I saw.» she explained; and noticing he was still standing, she added «You wanna sit here?»

«Sure!» He went back to his booth to grab his coat and cup of coffee then sat across the table. And they started talking about pretty much anything. And it was so different. Rachel thought they had to have something special when they talked about their lives the day before, but this was nothing compared to it, it all just seemed more natural, less calculated: they didn't really think about what they should or should not say because he was a teacher, and she was his student. They were just two people, two equals, sharing a good moment. And in the most evident continuity, she ended up telling him how she felt about everything going on in high school, Finn and Santana, what happened with Jesse the year before, and such. And he told her about Terri, and the baby, and Emma. And the conversation would have seemed so inappropriate might have they been in that teacher/student-scheme state of mind. Naturally after a while, the conversation started to fade away and a soothing silence settled between them, as they both turned their head to the window. The rain was beating hard and didn't seem to weaken. She felt Will's knee against her inner thigh, and suddenly she became aware of their proximity. But she didn't move, she didn't mind, and actually liked it. A warm wave invaded her body.

She snapped back to reality when she felt her cellphone vibrate on the table; she grabbed it and turned her eyes to the screen. «Shit» she whispered.

«What's going on?» Will asked.

«My dads went to Fort Wayne, Indiana, for the day to see my grandmother and now they're telling me they are not coming back tonight; apparently the roads are closed because of the rain.»

«God. Really? Closed. Like no car at all?»

«She's right» a guy said from the booth behind theirs. «No bus or car in Lima either. I've just seen this online he said, agitating his smartphone above the back of his seat»

«That's a shame. But thank you for the info.» Will answered as the guy turned back to his table.

Rachel looked through the window again and said, absentmindedly «I'm so not walking 45 minutes to get home under that rain». Will hesitated, but finally asked.

«I live two minutes away. You could come to my place. At least until the rain stops?»

«You sure you wouldn't mind?»

«I wouldn't be asking if I did.» She flashed a smile at him and in a heartbeat, they were on their way.

They were walking under the pouring rain, close to one another so Will's coat could protect the two of them.

«That could be a 'Singing in the Rain' moment, right?» She said, a little louder than her natural voice so she could cover up the sound of the water dropping violently on the ground and the cars surrounding. He smiled at her, a sparkle in his eye and took the coat away from the heads, putting it back on his shoulders, and said:

«You thought I wouldn't do it?» He laughed a little at the sight of her surprised face. Then she joined him in his laughter and lightly hit his shoulder. She let her hand go down his arms and settle by his elbow. His heart skipped a beat, and they almost floated to his front porch.

She half heartedly released her grip on Will's arm as he started looking for his keys. Soon he unlocked the door and let her in first, like a gentleman would do. She took her shoes off, then her socks, because they were wet as well. He looked at her from head to toes.

«What?» she asked, not really knowing if he was overtly checking her out, or/ He cut her thoughts short

«Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... How would you want to take a shower and dry yourself off. I'll lend you some clothes... You definitely cannot stay in those, you're gonna get sick.» he proposed.

«I won't say no to that» she replied, after she shivered.

«Alright» he said as he walked to the bathroom; she followed him. He took a fresh towel out of a closet and handed it to her before leaving and closing the door behind him. He then took his clothes off himself and slipped into a grey v-neck shirt and a pair of dry jeans. He gathered his wet clothes, grabbed another shirt and some random pajama pants, and knocked on the bathroom door.

«Rachel?» She turned off the water.

«Yes?»

«Huh, do you want me to grab your soaking clothes and hang them so they dry?» He asked, embarrassed.

«Sure. Come in, the door is not locked» and with this, she turned the shower back on and he entered, suddenly blushing at the thought that Rachel was standing naked, hot water running down her body, just one shower curtain away from quickly grabbed the clothes she neatly folded -even though they were wet- by the sink.

«I brought you dry clothes, okay. I'll cook us a little something while you finish, okay?»

«Sounds great!»


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel arrived in the kitchen, her hair hanging loose framing her face. «Smells good!» she said. He turned around to thank her and he blinked once or twice to make sure he was not delirious: she looked so sexy in his clothes. Because they were definitely oversized for her small frame, she looked so fragile and at that moment he didn't want anything more than just hold her in his arms in a protective manner. But he had to focus on the cooking right now. He laughed a little, realizing how pathetic he was to even think about Rachel this way, thanked her for the compliment and turned off the heat under the pan.

They enjoyed the delicious meal -he lived up to his reputation, he was a great cook- and talked and laughed; and before they finished dessert, he felt her legs wrapping around his calf. He dropped his spoon clumsily on the table at the contact, and stared deep into her eyes. And then, just then, he got scared and adopted a completely different point of view on the situation: he was in his apartment, sharing (a rather romantic) dinner with his underaged student, who was overtly playing footsie with him. Quickly, he stood up, forcing her to let go of his leg and gathered the plates in the sink, glancing at the window at the same time, only to see that the rain hadn't stopped, and that it would be rude to send Rachel home right now. Sensing his uneasiness, she stood up as well, grabbed their two glasses and put them down next to the plates, accidentally brushing his forearm in the process.

«I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it was stronger than me. I'm not used to frequenting people who just want to be friendly, most of them expect something in return, if you see what I'm talking about.» He felt bad for her, he felt really sad that she had such low self-esteem, she really did think she wasn't worth much.

«It's no big deal, don't worry» he lied, «you shouldn't hang out with people who treat you like this, though.»

«When you're a Rachel Berry type of girl, you hang out with the people who let you hang out with them.» She laughed lightly, because she knew this was pathetic.

«Don't worry, high school will be over soon, and it's all gonna change.» he reassured her. «Well, I guess the rain is not going to stop anytime soon» he said, pointing to the window with his head. «Wanna watch a movie?»

«Well yeah, I guess, what do you have?»

«Not very many actually, most of them were Terri's, we could catch something on cable though.»

Halfway through the film, he saw Rachel shiver on the other side of the sofa. He got up and walked to his bedroom, and came back with a blanket.

«Thoughtful.» she said, smiling at him.

«Do you mind if we share?» he asked

«Are you kidding me?» she replied. And instantaneously she settled close to him, inviting him under the blanket. Naturally, by the end of the movie, Will's right arm was around Rachel whose head was resting between his shoulder and neck. They stayed here for a while, him, sure that she fell asleep, her, just exhilarated by his scent. But then a few minutes after the film credit was over, she asked: «You sleeping?»

«Nope.» She regretted that she asked: he was gonna move, and she was gonna lose his comforting warmth. But he didn't and thus she felt it was the right time: she turned her head to his neck and kissed him ever so lightly. He froze. He just realized he wanted this. He wanted her. At last, he found his way to her mouth. Finally.


End file.
